Screw Them
by GravityLoL
Summary: When Suna celebrated Kazekage rescue from Akatsuki hands, Naruto and Temari kissed. Now, after few weeks , they meet once again as Temari is send as honorable guest for Konoha Festival. What could go wrong, not counting whole village laughing from them?BAD GRAMMAR/WEAK ENGLISH/I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER/NARUTEMA/M TO BE SAFE/A LITTLE SAKURA BASHING/"Screw Him"SEQUEL/UPDATE!
1. Prolouge

And here it is, prolouge of the "Screw Him" sequel! It's short ( its prolouge after all ) but don't worry next one will be longer.

UPDATE 14/8/14. LONGER PROLOUGE

**ENJOY THE READING!**

* * *

***Few days ago, Kazekage Office***

"NOT A CHANCE! " she shouted crossing her arms. " THERE'S NO WAY I WILL GO THERE!"

"Temari-nee, calm down." Said calmly her younger brother. "I know how you feel but it's important. I can trust only you in that manner."

_This is the best fun I ever had! _Laughed Kankuro in his head. Week and half ago, when Naruto saved Gaara from akatsuki hands, Temari and Naruto kissed on the roof of Kazekage mansion. As Kankuro came to Konoha, he told Kiba about it and, on the next day, whole village knew about blond jinchuriki achievement.

Sadly for Temari, it wasn't something she enjoyed. They even received scroll from Hokage with diplomatic mission for her where she blessed their little relationship, making Temari burn from embarrassment. After little arguing, Temari accepted her mission but it looked like more time passed, more nervous suna kunoichi was getting. Today, when she was supposed to start her mission, Kankuro couldn't believe at the show she put before him and his younger brother. Pure entertainment!

"But there must be someone better than me!" she begged.

"Temari, listen, Suna and Konoha need to cooperate in important manner. We want to strength our pact of peace between the villages and to do it, we need to work together with them." Said redhead sitting in his chair.

"But why me?!" she asked as she leaned through his desk.

Gaara only sighed. _I knew it will be hard, but I didn't expected it to be THAT hard._

"Because you're my sister and my right hand. You are my must trusted advisor and most powerful kunoichi in the village. Your appearance on Konoha Festival is big thing. You will spend a week there and you will return to Suna shortly after festival will end. It's diplomatic mission. You will get some fun."

"I DISSAGRE!" she shouted once again crossing her hand on her chest.

"Gaara, give up. She won't go to Konoha no matter what." said Kankuro. "She's just too embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" asked redhead looking at his older brother. Temari also looked at brunet boy who smirked deviously.

"Yeah. Since the kiss with Naruto she's really fragile whenever someone mention about him. And If I remember correctly, few weeks ago we got 'that' letter from Hokage-sama. Right?"

Gaara took a slip look at his sister which was red as brick, and was ready to burst, her furious gaze directed at Kankuro.

He remember that latter. Hokage-sama seemed to be very happy from the news about her and Naruto so-called relationship. He didn't knew too much about love or relationships, it was all still too distant for him but he somehow understand that why Temari was really embarrassed about this.

"Temari, I think I understand you a little but you can't say no." said redhead kage breaking a silence."Hokage-sama requested you personally. We can't say we disagree on this."

Temari felt to her knees immediately, her hands clasped together as she shoot them off to him, with begging look in her eyes.

"Gaara, my sweet little brother, Temari-neechan will do everything for you, I will make you dinners for a whole year, I will help you with your paperwork, I will do everything but please, please, don't do this to me and don't send me there!"

Both of them were surprised and shocked. It was the first time their sister begged for something. "Gaara, I would agree on your place on those circumstances" said Kankuro almost in a whisper. "C'mon, she would make us dinners for a whole year!"

Not changing her position, Temari shoot one of her hand right ant Kankuro's ankle, sipping her nails deep and making sure it will be painfull. Brunette buy only yipped from the sudden pain and felt on the floor.

"Gaara, please" she said one more time.

Gaara only sighed painfully. He didn't liked doing things against anyone will, especially his family but he didn't got a choice.

"Sorry Temari-nee. It's decided."

***Few days later, Konoha main gate"

Blond kunoichi in black dress with red obi around her stomach and fan on her back was walking slowly. As she was getting closer to the gate of the village, her embarrassment rose. _If Hokage told everyone about it, whole village will make a fun from me. Damnit!_

She came to the reception and the moment she gave Izumo and Kotetsu her documents, they both smirked at her.

"Why you decided to come to Konoha?" asked Izumo.

"Diplomatic mission" she answered immediately, trying to hide her embarrassment, sadly, her cheeks were slightly pink and her gaze was nervous.

"Ok. Here are your documents." Answered Kotetsu giving her back her documents with little smmile. "Enjoy a time with your boyfriend."

"Thank you" she said instantly not taking care about the last part. When she realised what Konoha Jonin said, she became red as tomato. "WAIT! WHAT?!

Both of the guard started to laugh loudly from her. She growled, tapped her foot on the ground and walked off from the gate.

"Great, I'm in the village no longer than few minutes and people already laughing from me. What's next?! Big transparent with an arrow and tittle "Your boyfriend's here?". "

"Miss."

One of the elders waved to her. She came closer.

"Yes? How can I help you?" she asked bowing a little.

"I heard you told something about transparent and pointing arrow, right?"

"Eam…yes" she admitted slightly confused.

"I think's that a sign for you" he said pointing his hand above them. Temari took a look up in the sky and…

"You fu****g kidding me, right?!"

…she saw big transparent with orange arrow pointing at the Hokge mansion. Transparent told 'Temari-chan, your Naruto-kun is waiting here for you ! Hurry up!'

Her mouth opened and her knees gave in. If she was pissed off earlier, she was now beyond it. Her mouth opened and little tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Kankuro, you're sooo dead".

***Hokage mansion, Hokage Office***

_Ok, calm down girl. It must be all some kind of mistake or it's all just a mere joke. Just walk there like nothing happened and after that, you will spend a whole week at Nara compound, not going out from your room. Yes, that's perfect!_

Temari took a deep breath, took the knob in her palm and opened the door. She could hear multiple pops and laughs. In the office were all of Konoha eleven with their jonin sensei's and Hokage with apprentice.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Confetti was flying around in the air and at the center was another transparent, this time with a tittle 'Welcome in the Village, Future Temari Uzumaki!'. Suddenly Naruto was pushed at her with face red from embarrassment. Everyone were laughing and grinning at them

"Sorry about all of this. I didn't slip a word, I swear!" he said to her.

"I believe you. It's Kankuro's fault after all" she said turning her head from him.

Hokage clasped her hands few times, making all people in the room quiet.

"Ok, ok. Sorry Temari-san, I think we want a little overboard with those jokes." Admitted Hokage sitting in her chair. "Sorry if we got on your nerves."

"Nothing happened." She lied smiling.

"So, as we are here, we decide it will be the best if ya skip all those stupid steps and get married already!"

Until Temari registered what Hokage said, she found herself with flowers in her hand and wedding dress on her while Naruto was switched in the Tuxedo. Music started to play and she could hear wedding bells.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

***Konohagakure, morning***

Blond kunoichi was sleeping in the bed. Sun rays were slowly reaching her closed eyes. She denied that it was morning already, she covered her head with a blanket, hoping that she will get some more sleep. But it was pointless. Her eyes opened slowly on their own, her hands took blanket from her head and she sat on the bed, yawning and stretching.

"Man…I slept like a rock." She said scratching her cheek. She looked around herself. At first she couldn't recognize her surroundings but she slowly remembered everything from yesterday. She came to Konoha almost at night and found Naruto going back to home from training. He offered her a sleepover which she accepted. She was at Naruto's bedroom while owner of the room slept on the couch. At the evening they were arguing that she should sleep on the couch. After almost an hour, she let it go and let Naruto sleep on the couch.

"Idiot. I can bet 500 ryo's that his back will kill him today." She said to herself ash she got up and walked to the balcony. She wore black t-shirt and blue boxers. Her outfit was too big for her, after all her clothes got soaked yesterday – she fallen in the river ash her feet slipped on the wet rock - and she was forced to borrow something from him. He gave her clothes from with he or grown up already and/or they were too small for him. Still, shirt was too big for her, her right shoulder was still visible from the hole for head. The wind was gentle, making her platinum blond hair wave slightly, sun was slowly getting up, lightening up still dark sky.

_Damn…so it was only a dream…thank you Kami._

She heard loud groan from the living room.

"Oh man, my back is killing me." grounted Naruto. Even 15 seconds didn't passed as she heard a loud thump and powerfull, painful yell. "OH SWEET KAMI, MY BACK! SWEET RAMEN GOD!"

_And here we go..._

Blond kunoichi entered living room to find Naruto laying on his face with stiff back and hands under his chin. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he smiled awkwardly. He wore black pants and short-sleeved white shirt.

"Good morning Temari-san."

"Morning Naruto." She said as she crouched to his side, wicked smile on her face. "I could tell you million things, but I will tell you one. You know which?"

"Eeee…'Eating fruits and vegetables is good for health'?" he thought with stupid grin.

"No." she answered as she leaned to his ear. " What I want to say is I TOLD YOU SO BAAAAAAKAAAAAA!"

"OK, OK, I GET IT!" he yelled as fast as his ear was raped by her screech. She got up and sighed as she looked back at him.

_Poor little thing. What am I supposed to do with you?_

"So, what are you planning to do?" she asked from curiosity. Naruto thought about it and with a smile he found answer.

He quickly done cross handsign and clone puffed next to him.

"C'mon, help me get up." Ordered original Naruto. As Clone started to crouch, he yelled painfully and placed a hand on his back and disappeared in puff of smoke.

_Well…at least he's cute._ She thought playfully.

"Wanna help?" she asked amused.

"Yes please." He answered.

"Wait a little, I will only take something from my bag." She said as she quickly ran to bedroom and after few seconds she came back and sat on his hips.

Naruto could feel her smooth legs and thighs on his hips. Not that he didn't liked it.

"Can you take off your shirt?" she asked.

_WHAT?! _

"Yeah, but for what?" he asked as his face became little red.

"I have here some healing gel here, I'll apply it on your back." She answered as she opened the tube and smeared it on her hands.

"Is it necessary?"

She sighed and give him annoyed look.

"Yes. Normally I would help ya to get up but it looks like you chilled your back. This gel will make you warmer in no time. C'mon, take this shirt off"

Naruto lifted up a little so he could take his shirt and after a while, as suna kunoichi could see his bare back she couldn't stop from blush. She thought 'Why?'. She saw her brothers almost naked in the bath and seeing boy half naked shouldn't work like that on her, then why? Maybe because while Gaara was hardly perceptible and Kankuro was common in body type, Naruto was…well…shaped. She gulped and slowly, with shaking hands she touched his back and started to apply gel on his back as she massaged him. From his side, it was something marvelous. Her first cool hands were sliding swiftly and were getting warmer as she continued. After a while, she started to pressure some points on his back and Naruto started to moan lightly.

"Naruto, you're all tensed up. You need to relax once in a while." She said as she now pressed muscles around his waist. _His body…damn, he's soo well done, I can feel muscles on his body and he's so warm…and it's not that gel…_

Naruto on the other hand was in cloud nine. He never felt soo good in his whole life. _Temari-can is incredible, in a few minutes she maked me feel like never before in my life! She's great and here hands are amazing! Aww Kami, I'm melting…_

"Temari-chan, you're amazing dattebayo…" he moaned.

_Temari-**chan?!** _

"T-thank you." She answered shyly as she turned red.

"You're really good at this. Are you giving these to everyone?" he asked.

"Nope. I learned massage to help my brothers. When Gaara comes back from office, he often complains about pain in shoulders or back so I learned how to give proper massage to relive his stress."

"You're really great big sis Temari-chan, your brothers are lucky."

"You're too, lucky bastard" Said third voice.

They both turned around to see Shikamaru standing in the doorframe of living room, looking at them with a smirk. Both blondes blushed madly.

"SHIKAMARU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I came here to pick both of you, Godaime order. And if it's about how I got here, Sakura gave me her spare key." He showed few key's with sakura petal dangler attached to them in his hand" We were sure you both asleep or something but as I see, I should go longer path and give ya extra time, huh?"

Temari stiffened and growled angry at Nara boy, digging nails in jinchuriki's back so deep that blood started to leak out, resulting in Naruto's growl.

"Temari-chan…"he hissed.

"WHAT?!" she asked.

"Your nails…"

She looked to see what he meant and as fast as she realized, she took her hands of him and got up from him, going straight to the bathroom to wash her hands faster than they could both blink.

_Why him?! WHY NOW!? DEAR KAMI, IT COULD BE SAKURA, SHIZUNE-SAN OR EVEN GOIDAME BUT HIM! ? DAMN YOU KAMI, DAMN YOU!_

She couldn't stop her panicking thoughts so she splashed her face with a water to calm herself down. It worked, she still felt rather embarrassed but less nervous for sure. She took her clothes from the dryer, opened bathroom door and stuck her head out to notice that boys were out in the kitchen so she quickly got to bedroom to change in her usual clothes. As she stood now before the mirror, she couldn't stop the feeling that it's not over and day, first day of her week in Konoha, has just begun.

***In the same time, in kitchen***

"So she just massaged you to ease pain in your back, huh?" asked Shikamaru as he leaned against the wall. "Nice trick".

"Talk what you want, that's the true." Said Naruto as he drank some orange juice from his glass. He was angry at both Nara boy and Godaime that they interrupted this few minutes in haven. Seriously, why they need to do this? He gave spare key to Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade in case something really serious happened and every time, spare keys were used to interrupt something important form him; good dream, breakfast, shower or….

"Say, did you done it already?"

This question resulted in Naruto chocking on his juice and beating himself in chest with open palm and coughing out all the remaining juice in his throat on the floor.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" he ask Shikamaru as he slam his glass on the table. " We didn't even dated and you…"

"Chill out, I only joked." He laugh looking at angry blonde.

Temari entered the kitchen, making both boys silent and making Naruto gasp. She looked at them, not knowing what happened.

"What?" she asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Nothing." Answered Naruto with a blush. _Damn it, I know I saw her yesterday and that she were that kimono everytime she's here but damn, she looks amazing!_

"Shikamaru, can you mom can make your guest room ready for me?" asked Temari making Naruto look at her puzzled. _Why she decided to spend rest of the week in Nara compound? Is she ashamed of me or what?_

"Sorry, but that's not possible. Water pipe broke yesterday evening and there's water everywhere. It will take a few days till it will be fixed."

"Oh, I see." She said as she looked now at Naruto. "Are we going to eat or we're going straight to Hokage and eat breakfast latter?" asked Temari.

"I don't know, tell me." Said Naruto. " I can make some eggs or something, there's always instant ramen or we can eat something at the village"

She thought for a while. What to choose? If breakfast, she's risking a vomiting if at least one part of her dream was true but if not, her stomach can growl so loud that she'll embarrass herself in front of Hokage. Both scenarios aren't options she dreamed off.

"Eh…let's go to Hokage and let's eat something latter, okay?"

"Not a problem, I will just put some clothes and we're off." Said Naruto as he quickly ran out of the kitchen to his rom.

Temari sighed. This was going to be a long day….

After few seconds, he came back, in his usual black-orange jumpsuit. While Shikamaru as okay with it, Temari groaned.

"You don't have anything other than this?" she asked as she got up.

"Why? These are my favorite and they're the best." Answered Naruto little confused.

"Maybe, but did you saw that hole in your jacket?" she asked as she pointed a gap in the material little above his left arm. "Or here?" she added as she moved her finger to another hole under the collar.

"They're not big and I go on mission a them, it's normal that they can have holes and scratches from kunai's and shurikens." Answered Naruto.

"Change yourself." Temari said to Naruto making him growl.

"Not a chance, these are my signatures clothes, I'm not going to wear anything other! When I'm come back letter I will sew them up."

"YOU WILL SEW THEM NOW!"

"LATTER!"

"NOW!"

"LATTER!"

_Sun barely raised and these two managed to give me a headache already…troublesome love birds._

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Found a mistake? **SAY IT TO ME IN A REVIEW!**

I know there can be some mistakes but i want to tell these of you guys who don't know i'm polen and english isn't my native language so if someone want to help me and check chapters before i publish them, i will welcome you with open arms.

Next chapter should be in next week and sotry should end in 8-10 chapters. That's all for now folks.

**C'YA!**


	2. AU NOTE - LONGER PROLOUGE

Hi there, i decided to expand the proluge. It's now updated so go and check it! First chapter will be soon, i have other projects so i have tons of work. But don't worry, i said it will be so it will be.

Thanks for all the reviews and allerts and favs!


	3. Chapter I - First Day

Ok, so here it is! First chapter of '**Screw them**'! ( Fans sqeuak: YAAAAAY!) . I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

***Hokage Office, half hour later***

Tsunade looked at pair before her. Temari and Naruto stood before her, and while girl looked like nothing happened, Naruto got big bump on his head and looked not amused by this situation.

_They are together since few hours and she already started to beat him. She's more similar to Kushina then I thought._

"How did ya slept kids?" asked Tsunade.

"Good." They both answered.

"I hope Naruto didn't caused any troubles or something." Said busted Kage.

"Of course not, actually, he's very nice to me." Answered Suna kunoichi with a smile making Tsunade nod.

"Good. So, I called for you Temari because I want you to be our honor guest at incoming Konoha Fire Festival. We will celebrate creation of our country and as you represent allied country, we want to show our gratitude. You will spend here full week so it's like few days off for ya so enjoy them."

"I'm honored that you choose me, Hokage-sama." Thanked Temari as she bowed " But there's one issue. Is there some free room or flat or something?" asked Temari making Tsunade look at her surprised.

"Why? Did Naruto laid his hands on you already?"

Both teenagers became red like tomatos at just simple fantasy about it, only Naruto got a little perverted smile while girl frowned.

"OF COURSE NOT!" answered instantly suna girl. "It's just that I don't feel right about this."

"I get it, my little apartment is too crumbled, huh?" sighed Naruto looking at her.

"No, it's not like that." Answered Temari looking at him with pleading eyes. "I like your apartment, but it doesn't feel right for me that you sleep on the couch and while I sleep in your bed. I feel like a parasite."

"You can sleep together." Said Tsunade.

Both blondes froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Tsunade smirked and crossed arms under her breast, making them jiggle a little.

"What? It's not like you're going to fuck like bunnies, right?" she asked with devious smile.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" shouted both blondes at busty Kage.

_Hehe, I didn't though I will have so much fun from this. It's going to be a gooood week…_

"Ok, how about a deal?"

"Deal?

"Yes. Temari-san will stay at your place but she will help you with your wind chakra and general training. She's elite jonin after-all.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE A JONIN?!" shouted Naruto

"Eam...yeah, I thought you know." She admitted little confused.

Naruto came to the wall and started to slam his head with great force, making little crack on the wall, shouting between each slam.

"EVERYONE,FRICKING EVERYONE ARE CHUNINS OR JONINS OR EVEN KAGE AND I'M STILL FRICKING GENIN! DAMNIT!"

Both blondes looked at him and sweatdroped. _If I only could, I would promote you to a chunin Naruto, but sorry, you can't go the easy way. _Thought Sunade.

"Anyway." Begins Tsunade " You're free to do missions if ya fell like it but I recommend to not take anything above C rank or easy B. We want you in one piece after all. "

"I understand."

"Also, I hope you will be friendly with your bodyguard."

_Bodyguard? What?_

"Tsunade-sama, with all respect but bodyguard is unnecessary." Complain Temari.

"Oh, but it is. You're VIP now, what's more, you're Kazekage sister. I know you can handle whatever will happen but you must have bodyguard just in case."

_Damnit, just great. _

"So, who's the lucky winner?"

"You know him very good. " answers sannin with a smirk. "Actually, he's right here," she add as she looks at her godson. Naruto was now leaning against the wall and moaning.

"One slam too much…"

Temari looked at Hokage with wide eyes, shaking her head.

"No…don't tell me…"

"Yep, Naruto will be your bodyguard."

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

"This young man is from now your shade. He goes with you everywhere and accompany you almost all that time. " add Tsunade with a smirk.

That's when it hits her. _So that's her plan! You damn old hag!_

"You heard, Naruto?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard Baa-chan, be Temari shade and all that stuff." He repeat as he once again stand after her, on his head big goose. Tsunade nodded her head and give Temari sheet of paper.

"Okay, so, here's your plan of activities."

"Activities?!" she shout as she scan the sheet of paper. _Lesson about history of our alliance in Academy? Preying near Hero monument? Praising main bakery?! What the hell?!_

"Yes, you're special, honor guest at this year and you need to show off. You know, put the show."

"It wasn't written in mission description!" complained suna girl. Tsunade shrugged her shoulder and crossed arms under her enormous breast, giving them little giggle.

"I know. Sakura gave me that idea yesterday morning and we knew you were already on the road so…"

Temari groaned. She felt in the trap. _Just great. _

"I understand. " answers Temari as she bows.

"Naruto, you know how to dance, right?" asked Hokage and the same moment, Temari became stiff. _No…you won't make me…_

"You bet, my moves are smooth!" he answered making moonwalk.

"But I'm talking about more traditional dance. Like Dance of Leaf on the Wind." Groaned blond Kage. Naruto thought for a few seconds and sighed.

"Eam…then no."

"Then learn, both of you are going to perform that dance at the festival night"

_NOOOOOOOO! She wants US to dance THAT!? THE TRADITIONAL DANCE BETWEEN SUNA AND KONOHA?! NO FREAKING WAY!_

"Tsunade-sama, with all respect but I think that's too much. I bet there's someone better than us, I also don't know steps."

"Then You will learn. You both can practice at free time. It's easy. I can give you a book."

_DAMN YOU OLD HAG!_

"Ok, I think that's all. I will send next plan of activities tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

***Few minutes later, Konoha streets***

"Academy Lesson, Praying, new kindergarten opening, visit at bakery, man, whole bunch of things to do in one day." Said Naruto as he scanned their activities plan. Temari sighed, she felt like totally green genin. She felt in the trap so easily…

"Don't tell me. DAMN OLD HAG! She knew I can't tell 'no' if comes about our alliance!"

_Kankuro, when I will be back, I will turn your life in living hell!_

"Well, we can't do anything about it. Let's go eat something and get to work." She proposed. Naruto put the sheet in his pocket and smiled.

"Good idea. What would you say about Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Sounds nice. Let's go"

As they walked, Temari couldn't stop the feeling that everyone were looking at them and were putting goofy smiles , few of them even laughed. Her cheeks became red and she sighed. _Just great. Morning of the first day and I want to murder all these people. Just, fucking, great._

As they arrived to Ichiraku, thing became worse.

"You must be Naruto-nii girlfriend!"

"HA! GOOD JOB NARUTO! NICE CATCH!"

_Kill me. Please. Kill me!_

Teuchi and Ayame shouted when both of them appeared in the bar. While Temari blushed like tomato, Naruto grinned.

"C'mon in, don't be ashamed! What are your orders?" asked old man from behind the counter.

"Pork ramen for me!" announced happily Naruto as he sat at the counter.

"And for me miso ramen." Added Temari as she sat next to him.

"One Pork and one miso, coming right up!"

As Teuchi came back to preparing their order, Ayame decided to talk with them.

"So you are Naruto-nii girlfriend?" asked brunette.

" Wait, '**Naruto-nii**'? Are you somehow related?" asks Temari as she looks at both of them.

"Well, Naruto is my little step brother." Answers Ayame. "He comes here often since he was little. We also took care for him when he was sick so we're like a family here. If not him, we would be out of business!" She adds ruffling his hair with a smile while said blond cheeks redden.

"Ayame-nee, c'mon, you embarrass me." Growled blonde shinobi making Ayame jiggle.

"My little young man. You really grown up on that training. " she say as she stops ruffling his hair.

_Awww, he's blushing! Soooo cuuuute~! _

"You bet! With the training I got, I will be next Hokage in no time!" shouted blonde making all three of them laugh.

"That's my favorite customer!" shouted happily Teuchi.

"So, you're on date probably?" she asks. Temari's ready to answer but Naruto is faster.

"Nope. Since Temari-chan is VIP guest of this year festival, I'm her bodyguard."

"Ooo, so you protect your girlfriend and you have it as a mission? Lucky one." Sighs Ayame.

_Well, I didn't protested about being his girlfriend but it's closest thing to family he have. I can let it pass here. At least they don't laugh from me._

"I would give all my money to work together with my girlfriend."

_Wait a minute. 'Girlfirend'?!_

"I'm sorry, did you said 'Girlfriend'?" asked Temari. _Maybe I misheard that._

"Yep. Girlfriend." Answer Ayame as she smile to her "I'm lesbian actually. And believe me or not, you're pretty one here, Naruto have a good taste."

Temari became red. She couldn't believe it. She understood Naruto but his step-sis? Was she really that pretty?!

"Well…eam…thank you." Answers shyly Temari making both step-bro and step-sis laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you." Said Ayame.

"Ayame-nee is going out with Anko-chan right now, right?"

"Yep, we're once again together. Our reunion night was great." Moaned Ayame remembering previous night, her cheeks became red.

_Ok, it's getting interesting…but why I feel like I'm fifth wheel?_

"Anyway." Ayame shrugged her memories and looked at her." How did you two started to hang out together?"

_Well…they're his family so I guess I can tell them. They look on nice people actually._

"Well, it was on Kazekage mansion roof, right after Gaara was rescued from Akatsuki's hand." Started Temari looking at him and smiling. "He came on the roof, we talked and… somehow we kissed."

"Yeah, magic night. " adds Naruto looking at her with dreamy look, making Temari-blush.

"Aww, so sweet. I'm hopping Naruto didn't done anything bad to you as far as you know each other".

Naruto groaned. "Aww, c'mon, Aya-nee, have a little faith in me." Waitress sighed and gave a strict look.

"Believe me, I saw too many variations of Oiroke no Jutsu to know that you're lost casue."

"Oiroke no Jutsu?" asks Suna kunoichi. "What is it?"

"Oh, so you didn't saw that jutsu yet?" asked Ayame with a smirk, making Naruto gulp loudly. "It's awesome jutsu actually, you see, he change …"

"OJI-SAN, WHERE'S OUR ORDER?!"

***Half an hour later***

"Man, that was good" sighed in relief blond gennin patting his stomach.

"I agree, your sister is great cook. " answered Temari smiling to him. _Well, I expected thing to go worst but I'm happy I was wrong. Ayame-san and Teuchi-san seems nice people._ "Ok, so where are we going now?"

Narutko took out sheet of paper with their plan and looked at it. "Now's the time for History lesson in Academy."

"Well, I always enjoyed academy lesson in Suna." Says Temari as she remember her old days at Suna Academy. _Good old days, when I was still a child. _"How about you?"

Blond gennin started to laugh scratching back of his neck.

"Well…let's just say I never was that type who listen in the class."

"Class clown?"

"Yeah, you got me…" he admitted sadly as he sighed making her jiggle. _Not that I expected something else but…_

Temari smiled gently and placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her "Don't beat yourself for this. You saved Gaara from Akatsukis hands, right?" boy nodded his head. "Then that means even without academy, you're a great ninja. You should be proud from who you are."

_WAIT, I REALY SAID IT?! _

"Wow…thank you Temari-chan…" he answers with a blush.

"Not a problem." She says also as her cheeks are red. She clapped her hands smirked. " Now, let's get this list down and get some free time how about it?"

"Good plan, Temari-chan. Let's do this!"

***Few hours later***

Both blondes done with the plan of daily activities for today.

"Good god, I'm done. "

"Yeah, me too."

Both of them sat on the couch and sighed. 'How doing such trivial would make feel soo tired?' both of blondes though. Temari looked at the clock. Quarter to sixth.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's just rest."

"You can rest, I will cook something." Said Naruto as he got up. "Go take a shower or whatever you want."

"You can cook?" she asked a little surprised.

"More or less." He said as he stood in the doorframe. " What would you want to eat?"

"Something simple."

"Curry with rice or udon?"

"Curry"

"Coming right up."

As Temari got up and took clothes to change – '_Thanks Kami that all my spare clothes are now dry' _- she started to wonder. _Why I'm so surprised that he can cook? Of course he can! He lived by himself all this time! He needed to learn to cook and looking at Ayame-san, I'm sure she thought him few simple dishes and recipes. Damn, I've done a fool from myself._

She wore now violet top and grey shorts, letting her hair fall down her neck. As she got up she could feel smell of curry in the air. Coming to kitchen, she saw him in his orange shorts and black pants with cooking apron.

"C'mon in. You can begin to eat, I will soon join you." He announced.

"No, thanks, I will wait." She said as she sat at the table. It smelled delicious. And also looked delicious...

As Naruto sat at the table with his plate, he blushed a little.

"I hope you will like it." he said "It's first time I cook for someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never got any guest here and it's first time I eat dinner in my flat with someone who isn't a clone. " he admitted with sad smile.

Temari smilled warmly and bowed a little. _Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Also, he really want to know my opinion on his cooking skills. It's important for him after all._

"Well, I'm honored then. So, let's try it."

She took a little on her spoon and eat it. Curry was hot and spicy, she liked spicy dishes but this was something else, so many tastes, some…herbs…paprika and…

She instantly took next spoon and ate it, her face started to redden.

"What the hell?! It's incredible!"

"Really?!" asked excited boy as he placed a glass of water before her.

"Yes!" she said as she swallowed what was in her mouth. "Best curry I ever eat."

"You really mean it?!"

"Of course!" she said as she took a sip from her glass. "What did you added to it?"

"Some elementary thing and something to add flavor. Nothing special."

"I tried to prepare curry with rice few times but I never actually managed to make it spicy enough. " she admitted looking at him. "You must teach me how to cook it!"

"Sure thing!"

They both ate their dinner and when they were finished…

"I'll wash the dished." Said Naruto as he put both of their dishes in the sink.

"No, let me help you, ok?" she protested as she got up. "You can wash while I will dry, what about it?"

Naruto shrugged his arm and smiled "If you want, I won't say no."

They started to wash the dishes and became silent, each of them lost in their thoughts. When they finished and Naruto put last plate on the dryer, he felt how Temari comes to his backs and wraps her around his arms. He stiffened in second. _Ok, now what?_

"I'm sorry Naruto." She said. "I saw you look when I asked Shikamaru and Goidame about spare rooms. I didn't wanted to hurt you."

"Nothing happened, Temari-chan, really." He answers as his cheeks are red.

"Happened. I was rude and didn't thought about your feelings. I was saying the truth back there, at the office, I don't fell right when I sleep in your bed and you sleep on the couch."

_Never again, I bring spare futon today, not a chance._ Said Naruto to himself.

"It's not like we can do anything about it" said blonde man.

He didn't knew it but in that moment Temari's face became red. Red like a tomato.

"Well…if you're ok with it, we can sleep in one bed." She said slowly and quietly.

Naruto thought he misheard her words but after few second of silence, he was sure. She really said that.

"Listen, Baa-chan just joked, I'm fine with the way it is right now." He answer. _Damn! I would love to do it but I don't want to force her to anything._

"But I'm not. So, I insist you to…to…to…" _SAY IT! SAY IT YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE A-RANK JONIN KUNOICHI, SISTER OF KAZEKAGE, SABAKU NO TEMARI, SAY IT YOU STUPID COWARD PUSSY!_ "I WANT YOU TO SLEEP WITH ME!"

Naruto turned around and looked at her. She was still hugging him around his arms and looked flustered, shy and embarrassed, her cheeks red as she looked at him. He then noticed that he's taller than her. She looked so fragile and defenseless. So cute…

"Well… I didn't expected it." He said as he blushed a little.

"Yeah, me neither." Said third voice.

They looked in the direction of the voice and found Kakashi sitting in the opened window frame.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" they shouted in unison jumping apart from each other. Kakashi stepped inside the kitchen.

"Godaime sent me to give you two this book . It's about traditional dances, it's something like step by step guide for dummies." Said Kakashi as he put large, brown book at the table. "You will also find schedule for tomorrow inside."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Growled Naruto.

_SWEET KAMI! WHY, WHY!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU THAT EVERYTIME SOMETHING NICE IS GOING ON, YOU RUIN IT!? _Shouted Naruto in his head.

"Ok, I need to go." Announced cyclop as he once again sat in the doorframe. "Oh, and remember about contraceptives. Jane"  
Kakashi shinshued in last second before Temari hit him with her punch. As she leaned through the window, she shouted.

"I WILL FIND YOU , YOU ONE-EYED PERVERT! "

"So big…"

Temari froze. _Better form him if he's not talking about my ass!_

She turned around and saw Naruto as he looked with fear at the book. It was probably the thickest book he ever saw, from his forehead drop of sweat fallen to his chin. She sighed in defeat. '_Dance of leaf on the wind' is traditional dance between our villages. It's long, complicated dance but also very intimate, it require from both partner absolute trust and understanding, it's like dance of feeling's. And we, Naruto and I, are going to perform that dance on next week…dammit!_

"Ok, shrug it off, we will take care about it tomorrow." She said as she took the book and tossed it on the couch. "Let's go to sleep."

"What? Already? But it's just quarter past five." Said little surprised Naruto.

"I know but I fell tired… and who said we must sleep? We can talk." Answered Temari. "I'm going to take a shower first, if you don't have anything against it."

"No, of course not, feel free." Answered blonde boy.

Few minutes later, as Temari took a shower, she couldn't deny she felt…stressed.

_It was one of our intimate moments. It was like magic, he seemed to be so strong, and warm, like he could protect me all the time… I felt safe but in the same time, I felt embarrassed. Why? I like him and he likes me so why I fell like that?_

She leaned against frosted glass of the shower and sighed.

_Why I act so weird sometimes when I'm with him? It never happened when I was with boys or Shikamaru. _

"What's so special in you, Naruto?"

_I remember his hands warmth. So big, so strong and yet gentle at the same time. His touch…_

She didn't even knew when her hand toched her crotch and she felt something she didn't expected.

_I became aroused?! BECAUSE OF HIM!? _She squealed in her mind, her cheeks pink like never.

She turned the temperature of water from hot to …well…

"KYAAAA! COOOOLD!"

Ten minutes later, Temari came from the shower, dressed in dark violet t-shirt and baggy grey shorts, her hair leaning down against her neck.

"Shower's free" she said with raised voice. She heard some grumbling in the kitchen and in next few seconds, Naruto done quick jump to his room for spare clothes and in next second, he was in the bathroom.

A she sat on his bed, she started to wonder, _Is that was really good idea?_

Bed was comfortable and big, sheets were keeping warm in the night and were like feathers. As she laid on her back with her head on one of the pillows, she couldn't help but feel his smell. Whole bed smelled like him, it didn't stinks but it felt…different. Raw, strong smell that warmed up her body, that feeling of safety and warmness. She couldn't deny it. She loved his smell.

_What's happening to me? I smell his pillow and… and love his smell…I love his touch…his presence…then why, whenever we're outside I act like I could burn from the shame? I don't want him to think that I'm embarrassed to be with him… I want him to like me…what to do?_

She heard his steps coming from the bathroom and sat again on the bed shaking her to get those thoughts out from he head. Naruto came, dressed in black t-shirt with Uzumaki swirl and orange shorts ( _Just how many orange clothes he have?! _)

"Are you sure about this?" he asked still little unsure.

"Yes." She answered . "Like I said, I don't fell right with the way things are right now. You deserve to sleep in your, you're the owner of the house."

Naruto put a goofy grin and scratched his check.

"Thanks but I'm just simple orphan. I slept on the street or cardboard boxes, coach it's still better then ground."

_Oh Naruto…_

She came to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto was surprised.

"Naruto, never say it again. Never say that being an orphan is easy." She says with a serious voice. Even she's shocked by the tone of her voice. "I know how your life looked. I'm amazed whenever I look at you. " she say as she look in his eyes and touch his cheek with her hands. "You both suffered, cried and fought with difficulties and yet, Garra finally broke …you didn't. Every time I think, how you didn't broke? What gave you so much strength?"

"I don't know." He answer looking in her eyes. "Many times I heard how Kyuubi laugh from me, how he say many bad things. Many times I wanted to run away. I wanted to bet all these guys to a pulp. I wanted to kill them but… whenever I was inch from breaking… I heard voice. Calm, warm voice that was saying comforting things, like 'You're stronger than this, Naruto' or 'It's not you, it's the fox.'. With time I also got friends. Choji, Kiba, Shikamru, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, even Sasuke-teme."

"I heard about promise you gave Sakura when Sasuke left the village. Why did you said it.?"

Naruto gaze became distant. Like he was looking in himself.

"I thought I said it to comfort Sakura. I wanted to believe that when I'll brought back, she'll finally notice me. But as I trained with Ero-sennin, I understood it wasn't for Sakura or Sasuke. To tell you the truth, everyone who I know, those who passed and those who're still children, are for me like a family. Family that I never got. When I was doing missions as member of team seven with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, I was happy. Really happy. I was desperately trying to stop this image from collapsing. And while everyone are still here…Sasuke absence is hurting me, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei… I want to restore that image. Make it complete once again. I also want to be Hokage, what Hokage I'll be if I won't be able to save a friend?"

Temari smiled and traced his whiskers, making blonde boy pure warmly.

"You're really special Naruto." She whisper as she get on her tiptoes and kiss him gently on the lips. Blonde boy blushed a little while Temari giggled from his reaction. "C'mon, let's go to the bed and sleep." Naruto looked at the clock. Five past seven.

"Eam.. you mean sleep like normal people or sleep like….

"NARUTO!"

"Ok,ok, I'm going to bed!"

They laid, there, covered by one sheet. Naruto was sleeping net to the wall while Temari slept before him.

"And no touching, got it?" she said.

"Same goes to yo-DAMN! THAT HURT!"

"Good, it should. Goodnight"

* * *

Ok, first things first:

-I also wrote 'Genderless' where i put Ayame and Anko as a couple that support Naruko, i decided to put both of these girls here but not as main characters but as side parring.

-I also decided to show stronger bond between Ichiraku family and Naruto. I always liked when i could see all of them at one screen in anime and see how they interact with each other, Tecuhi alwasy seemed like an Uncle while Ayame like a cousin, here's its similiar not counting more sister-brother relationship between Ayame and Naruto.

-I also decided to change Naruto reason and Motivation behind Sasuke chase. Don't get me wrong but this seems more reasonable then 'You're my best friend, fuck it that there's war beacuse of you, i still love you.' Sorry canon lovers.

-**I can bet you have found mistakes and want to complain about few wierd things. Write a review/PM and i will fix/answer them.**

Ok, that's all for now. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be out when it will be done. ( sorry but as school starts there will be helluva of work)

**C'YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
